High energy implants generally used to form n-well and p-well structures work well in technologies where there is sufficient space between n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (nMOS) field effect transistors and p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (pMOS) field effect transistors to compensate for lateral straddle caused by the high energy implants. However, in dense SRAM cells, with narrow spacing between n-wells and p-wells, lateral straddle can become an issue.
A need therefore exists for methodology for fabricating SRAM cells with low energy implants of n-wells and p-wells, and the resulting device.